FANTASIAS V Nacidas
by Kai AllBrem
Summary: Sigo divagando... y ahora nos toca verlas "nacer". Una fantasia más...


Buenas, buenas... seguimos fantaseando... en algún momento les contaré el principio de mis locuras... al que esté, al que lea, como siempre... Danke!

* * *

 **"La eternidad en un instante"**

Una vuelta más y ya iban dos mil o ¿tal vez fueran mil? O ¿cien tal vez? Ya no importaba, importaba que no era su cama, ni su casa, no eran sus olores ni sus ruidos… no era su hogar y eso ya de por si era malo, sin mencionar que la cama era un congelador sin su mujer aún en pleno verano. Tenía tan arraigada la costumbre de sentir a su hijo mientras abrazaba a su madre antes de dormir, que estar ahora sin ellos se le hacía un infierno.

Solo serían tres días, y de no ser porque tenía a Santana y Britt a dos calles y a Kurt y Blaine con ella a pedido expreso de Quinn, no habría habido forma de que esta se moviera del lado de Rachel… Por más burocracia que debiera afrontar. La rubia había tenido que viajar a Lima casi obligada por su hermana y por su madre, debía firmar por la venta de la casa de sus padres, y de no ser porque Franny necesitaba ese dinero y por qué Rachel le aseguro que estaría bien no hubiera ido, de hecho seguía arrepintiéndose de estar ahí. Había llegado ese mismo día, y luego de dar varias vueltas, ahí estaba jugando con las ovejas que se acumulaban en su cama con la falta de sueño. Había mantenido contacto permanente con la morena, pero no le era suficiente… algo no la dejaba dormir, algo más que la distancia, una sensación se apoderaba de su pecho y le cortaba el aire, estaba asustada... un par de horas atrás habría hablado con la morena, y no conforme con eso también se habían enviado algunos mensajes... no, no era suficiente. Volvió a mirar el reloj justo cuando cambiaba de rumbo y marcaba las doce... "las doce... con un maldito demonio..." había pensado, y así, ya cansada giro una vez más obligándose a si misma a cerrar los ojos y empezó a contar de cien a uno cachorros de beagle... ¿Por qué no? Las ovejas no habían funcionado...

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, Rachel sonreía melancólica mirando la pantalla de su celular, los mensajes de Quinn tenían una desesperación que iba en aumento y honestamente no entendía porque, se sentía bien, faltaban al menos quince días para entrar en fecha de parto y ella estaba bien cuidada por sus amigos. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para que Rachel no tuviera ni un día sola, la propia Santana los había organizado a todos... y ahí estaba en su sillón frente al televisor viendo sin ver y sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada...

— **¿Vas a dejar de mirar tu pantalla? —** La morena no había notado que Kurt se sentaba a su lado.

— **¡Oh! Lo siendo Kurt, es que... ella no estaba bien ¿sabes? —** la morena miro a su amigo inquieta esperando que el muchacho tuviera una respuesta que la calmara **— yo… no se… todavía no es tiempo... me pone nerviosa…**

— **Ya Rach, sabes cómo es… además ¿no estarías igual o peor si fuera al revés y fuera ella la que tuviera el vientre como balón y tú a varias horas de viaje? —** Kurt sonreía ante la cara de la morena. Rachel sabía que ella seria tres veces más intensa, pero, aun así, no se ponía mal por un exceso de preocupación por parte de su prometida, en realidad Rachel sabía que su mujer realmente sufría la distancia y era eso lo que la tenía mal a ella.

— **¡Gracias por lo de balón! —** le dijo la morena a Kurt golpeándolo levemente y comenzando a reír **— Sé que sería peor que ella, pero… bueno… no me gusta sentirla así y al pequeño tampoco… él también la extraña**

— **¿El? ¿Cómo sabes que es un "Él"? —** dijo el muchacho e inmediatamente fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Se incorporó rápidamente y se alejó unos pasos mientras la morena seguía divagando en las últimas palabras de su mujer... "no sé si resista dos días mas…" y a decir verdad ella empezaba a creer que tampoco resistiría.

— **Es un "él" Kurt estoy segura…—** Soltó la morena viendo regresar a su amigo.

— **Quisiera que fuera una "ella" —** respondió el muchacho sentándose a su lado **— amaría comprarle ropa… por cierto Blaine te envía saludos, mañana vendrá a quedarse… ¡Oh! Y casi lo olvido tu mujer me envió un mensaje… esa mujer está que arde nena…**

Rachel registro al instante lo último dicho por su amigo y levanto la mirada…

— **¿A qué te refieres? ¡Se supone que tendría que estar descansando Kurt! ¡Son casi la una de la mañana! ahora me va a escuchar… —** Rachel intento incorporarse para tomar su teléfono resultándole un poco difícil ya que sin darse cuenta el mismo había caído al suelo, y sintiendo la mano del chico sobre su hombro al instante deteniéndola…

— **¡Alto ahí diva! Primero que nada, te empiezas a calmar ¿Ok? Porque antes de que tú le recrimines nada tendrás que explicar porque estas despierta… —** Rachel cambio el gesto, y se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenia razón, aunque eso no calmaba su ansiedad **— Bien ya que estas teniendo un rapto de conciencia, y me vas a prestar atención… sí tu chica esta despierta y sabiendo cómo te ibas a poner me envió un mensaje para quedarse tranquila de que está todo bien, le dije que dormías… de hecho creo que es tiempo de que lo hagas… vamos siempre me gusto tu cama…—** El muchacho la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta la habitación que compartía con Quinn, la morena sabía que para ella sería mucho más fácil dormir que lo que lo que era para su mujer en ese mismo instante… se tendría que calmar sí o sí. Después de sus rutinas nocturnas y estando ambos chicos en la cama, Rachel espero a que Kurt se durmiera tomo su teléfono y envió un último mensaje _… "sabes que sigo despierta, no te enojes con Kurt me obligo a acostarme hace unos minutos… por favor mi amor descansa, el pequeño y yo estamos bien… te amamos"_ sonrió al ver la pantalla como si supiera que del otro lado la rubia estaba haciendo lo mismo, dejo su teléfono y se acomodó para descansar.

Vigilia… _"Falta de sueño o dificultad de dormirse, ocasionada por una enfermedad o una preocupación"_ el diccionario era muy preciso… ¿Alguna vez se sintieron así?

Un viejo proverbio chino, o japonés o de por ahí más allá o mas acá dice… _"nunca vuelvas al lugar donde fuiste feliz"_ Quinn había sido muy feliz en esa habitación, entre esas paredes que la vieron crecer, adolecer, madurar a su sexo pensando en ella… esas paredes la escucharon cantar, escucharon su nombre y contuvieron sus lágrimas… una hermosa parte de su vida había transcurrido entre esas paredes y ahí estaba una vez más, quizás por última vez… aquellas paredes de la casa de sus padres ya no eran su hogar y de alguna manera sentía que esa misma madrugada se estaba despidiendo de ellas. Dejo entre abierta las cortinas para que la luz de la noche acompañara su vigilia, su cuerpo se arropaba bajo aquellas mantas más su centro, su alma, su espíritu buscaban la forma, incansables de volver al lado de su amor, no sabía si era posible viajar en sueños pero de poder hacerlo sin dudas lo haría… si tan solo se pudiera dormir… el sonido de su teléfono la sobresalto sacándola de ese sopor que se suele tener cuando se está en ese estado, su pantalla mostraba la sonrisa de Rachel y el corazón de la rubia le galopo las ansias, abrió el mensaje y leyó… "…te amamos" algo en el pecho le dio un golpe… se secó una lagrima rebelde y se volvió a recostar… retomo la cuenta de cachorros en el 420 y antes del 450 había conseguido entrar en sueño… ella solía tener ese efecto.

La luz apenas entraba por la ventana, los colores, los aromas, sin dudas era su casa… escucho un sonido que no reconoció, estaba todavía entre sueños, con la pesadez de un sueño profundo, quería estirar el brazo para anclarse a la cintura de Rachel como solía hacer pero no la encontró… algo no estaba bien, abrió los ojos por completo buscándola, no entendía porque su habitación estaba tan iluminada, la cegaba… y ese sonido otra vez… un llanto ahogado… no podía caer en la realidad, estaba entumecida… más llanto… más fuerte… un bebe… su bebe.

Quinn despertó sentándose en la cama de golpe, había sido tan real… todavía tenía el eco de ese sonido en su mente retumbando en cada rincón de su cerebro, estaba sudando miro el reloj de su celular al instante… solo habían pasado dos horas, dos horas y ese poderoso sueño que le sacudía las entrañas y la dejo agitada y sedienta… le tomo un segundo decidir qué hacer. No le importo la hora ni lo que le pudieran decir, no le importo como haría para llegar o en cuanto tiempo, no importaba nada… volvería con Rachel.

Llamo a su hermana y cuando logro que entendiera y dejara de insultarla tanto por la hora como por irse, porque si algo sabia una Fabray era que no había forma de cambiar a otra Fabray cuando ya decidió algo, le dijo…

― **Franny, por favor… tengo que volver, no sé por qué, y no me lo preguntes solo sé que debo volver con Rachel… por favor… ya está todo firmado tengo que irme ya. Dejare la llave donde siempre, mis cosas están en cajas solo tienes que enviármelas, pero por favor no me hagas perder más tiempo…**

― **Ya… está bien hermanita… créeme que no sé qué demonios te pasa, pero por favor prométeme que te cuidaras y que me avisaras en cuanto llegues a New York y veas a Rachel… ¿Ok? —** Dijo la hermana de Quinn bostezando

― **Si Franny lo haré… no te preocupes—** Respondió la rubia ya caminando por la habitación.

― **¡Ah! Y Quinn… —** La rubia menor de las Fabray se detuvo en seco justo en medio de la habitación como si supiera que lo que estaba por escuchar cambiaría el curso de las cosas.

― **Si Frann… dime…**

― **Dale un beso al pequeño de mi parte… dile que su tía ira a verlo el mes entrante…—** Quinn tuvo que sentarse sobre la cama para contener la emoción repentina, no se había equivocado, su hermana después de todo si estaba cambiando el rumbo de algunas cosas.

― **Lo hare hermana… te quiero… ―** Respondió Quinn ya con un ejército de lágrimas en sus ojos que la tomaron desprevenida, para su hermana no había sido fácil acompañar las decisiones de Quinn en cuanto a su pareja con Rachel, pero evidentemente su hijo venía a sanar más de una herida.

Sonrió saboreando esa lagrima rebelde que había conseguido correr por su rostro, si algo le faltaba para salir corriendo de esa vieja casa que la vio crecer era justamente lo que terminaba de pasar, vender la vieja casa de sus padres después de todo estaba resultando menos complicado de lo que había pensado… cerraba una etapa, feliz de comenzar otra… sintió más que nunca la necesidad de volver a su hogar, a su mujer, a la cercanía con su hijo… estaba tan cerca.

Busco su celular y marco en altavoz mientras terminaba de cambiarse y de empacar sus cosas, tras varios minutos una voz adormilada del otro lado se dejó escuchar no muy feliz, no habría dudado ni un instante en movilizar a medio Lima de ser necesario con tal de llegar a su casa en las próximas horas.

— **¡Kitty! ¡Hola! Soy Quinn… no me odies escucha es una emergencia necesito hablar con Sam…—** Soltó la rubia hacia el teléfono con las palabras arremolinándose en su boca y en un torbellino de cosas, ropa, maletas y ansiedad… sobre todo ansiedad… Escucho sin una protesta los insultos de Kitty y los ruidos siguientes le indicaron que estaba tratando de despertar a su marido quien se sumaba a la ola de protestas…

— **¿Hola Quinn? ¿Quinn Fabray? —** La voz adormilada del muchacho lo decía todo **— ¡Qué demonios!**

— **¡Sam! ¡Sam! Escucha necesito tu ayuda… —** La rubia sabía que debía tratar al muchacho con tacto si pretendía salirse con la suya…

— **¡Con un demonio Fabray! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo con Rachel? —** Sam, para fortuna de la rubia caía en cuentas rápidamente de que solo había un motivo por el cual alguien como Quinn lo buscara a esas horas de la madrugada…

— **Tranquilo… tranquilo, Rachel está bien, pero debo ir con ella, escucha… —** respiro profundo antes de continuar **— sé que parece una locura, pero realmente necesito volver a casa Sam, y ya sabes mi hermana esta con mi madre y yo… yo… solo necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto…—** La rubia le había soltado de una sola vez lo que para ella era una explicación lógica del porque lo llamaba de madrugada para algo tan ilógico como llevarla al aeropuerto cuando en realidad podría haber llamado un taxi… tal vez en el fondo solo necesitaba una cara amiga que le hiciera sentir que no estaba desquiciada.

— **Rubia…—** soltó el muchacho ya más repuesto de la verborragia de Quinn **— Es una locura, pero eres mi amiga así que… paso por ti en quince minutos —** Y así como lo llamaron corto dejando a la rubia con el "gracias" en la boca.

Reacciono rápidamente, tomo su teléfono y reservo el próximo vuelo disponible que saliera de Columbus… contaba con que todo saliera bien y llegara para el vuelo de las seis de la mañana que ya tenía una reserva a su nombre. Con un poco de suerte estaría desayunando con su mujer en un máximo de tres horas.

Si había algo que Rachel no había recordado es que su mejor amigo Kurt hablaba en sueños, no siempre pero todavía recordaba las discusiones entre él y Santana cuando esta última reproducía en su teléfono las incoherencias que el muchacho pronunciaba entre sueños… en ese instante que sintió la voz de Kurt aquellos recuerdos volvieron a su mente y entre abrió sus ojos para corroborar la hora en su reloj despertador, era madrugada no había tenido respuesta de Quinn a su último mensaje, por lo que se sintió un poco más tranquila, tal vez su mujer finalmente habría logrado conciliar el sueño. Un movimiento en su vientre le aclaro lo obvio, si ella despertaba su hijo lo sabía y le recordó que necesitaban algunas horas más de descanso, acaricio su vientre y se re acomodo en su lado de la cama sin tardar casi nada en quedarse dormida nuevamente, y en pocos minutos volvía a soñar… a veces se puede soñar sin recordar, otras las imágenes se quedan en tu mente para decirte algo… Rachel recordaría el resto de su vida lo que estaba viendo en su mente en esos momentos… el sonido del agua se mezclaba con una sinfonía tribal de latidos , un rio cristalino cubría sus pies… su ojos se iluminaban ante la belleza de la cascada que se arremolinaba cerca de ella, el agua parecía cantar al ritmo de su caída y un vientre en flor se reflejaba en la superficie iluminándose con un rayo de sol. Reconocía la imagen, sus manos se abrazaron sobre su pecho como si todas las emociones de su ser estuvieran en ese instante girando en sintonía con su entorno, no supo cuánto tiempo paso escuchando, sintiendo, viendo la majestuosidad de una imagen tan llena de energía como de amor… un amor maternal… un amor de mujer… un amor sin explicación.

Y mientras Rachel soñaba con intensidad y el agua del rio la sumergía un poco más, Quinn se paraba en medio del aeropuerto buscando a alguien que pronto se haría notar…

— **Quiero creer que por lo menos trajiste las galletas que me prometió tu madre rubia poco seso… —** Quien más que Santana para matizar la mañana, la rubia solo sonrió no podía esperar menos de esa mujer.

— **Yo también me alegro de verte zorra de corral, deja ya de quejarte que sé muy bien que hoy no trabajas… —** Quinn no perdía oportunidad para tensar la soga un poco más… después de todo se entendían en ese idioma.

— **¡Exacto imbécil! ¡Debería estar haciendo el amor con mi mujer en este instante! —** Se frenaron en seco entre miradas, gente pasando, bolsos y brazos cruzados, la rubia sonrió de lado y fue suficiente para que Santana cambiara la postura rápidamente y terminara abrazándola. La rubia aceptó de buen agrado y se relajó en el abrazo **— No pudiste soportarlo ¿Verdad?**

— **No, yo…**

— **Ni me lo digas —** le dijo la latina soltando el abrazo y mirándola a los ojos **— lo sé… ya no te preocupes estas aquí y en unos minutos ya le podrás sacudir un polvo al gnomo**.

— **¡Santana! —** grito Quinn riéndose.

— **Ya cierra la boca y vámonos de aquí, como mínimo me tienes que invitar a desayunar…**

Quinn sabía que era totalmente inútil ir en contra de lo que su amiga le dijera en esos momentos, pero agradecía tenerla cerca, salieron del aeropuerto y la rubia se acomodó en el lado del acompañante, se recostó en el asiento y pensó que solo faltaba un tramo para que volviera a respirar.

Apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta sintió la recepción de su hogar, la calidez, los aromas, definitivamente la presencia de Kurt se hacía notar en el ambiente… eran casi las ocho de la mañana y le extraño el silencio que predominaba. Como cada vez que llegaba a su casa antes de terminar su recorrido en su habitación abría una puerta que le revelaba colores pasteles, aromas dulces, peluches y una clara evidencia de lo que pasaría en pocos días, cerro despacio respirando pausadamente y antes de llegar a su habitación abrió una tercera puerta… el estudio se había convertido en el lugar elegido para la llegada de su hijo, la habitación estaba a oscuras sabía que estaba lista porque ella misma se había encargado de dejar todo preparado… aspiro la diferencia entre una habitación y la otra… cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella sintiendo el peso de las horas, agradeció internamente que Britt hubiera llamado a Santana y la hubiera obligado a volver a su casa… más tarde se encargaría de agradecerle el gesto a su otra amiga… conociéndose sabía perfectamente que no había sido un gesto aislado… cuando finalmente llego hasta la puerta de su habitación la abrió sintiendo que el pecho le estallaba, no podía entender porque se sentía de esa manera, no había tenido indicios de nada serio, no había motivos para estar inquieta y sin embargo su cuerpo le hablaba de algo diferente, se acercó despacio hasta su lado de la cama y muy despacio despertó al muchacho que por esa noche velaba por los sueños de su amada, por suerte el chico ya estaba despertando por lo que no le costó demasiado, se levantó despacio y la rubia le susurro que ya le explicaría, pero que en ese momento necesitaba hablar con Rachel. El muchacho asintió, y solo atinó a decirle que prepararía el desayuno.

Cuando estuvieron solas, se acercó al lado de Rachel y se sentó a su lado… la morena se removía y la blonda mujer se tomó unos segundo para admirarla, ya sin poder contenerse levanto su mano hacia el rostro de la morena y suavemente corrió un mechón de pelo que caía por su rostro, profundizó la caricia y un leve quejido le daba pie a la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en su rostro ante la evidencia de que su mujer sentía su presencia… una segunda caricia dio el impulso que necesitaron esos ojos somnolientos para comenzar a abrirse, y al hacerlo proyectaron automáticamente una sonrisa creciente en sus labios…

— **¿Que? ¿Quinn? —** La morena poco entendía, confundida todavía por la intensidad del sueño y por la figura que tenía enfrente.

— **Hola pequeña… —** Ahí estaba, la mejor sonrisa emocionada que la rubia podía regalar, esa sonrisa que solo era para ella porque solo por ella tomaba el brillo que le da el amor. Quinn sonrió en plenitud recibiendo al instante la intensidad de Rachel en un abrazo que parecía saber todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento **— Hola mi amor… veo que te alegras de verme…**

— **Quinn, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué paso?... —** Un beso… un unir de labios necesario para acallar la verborragia de Rachel… nunca fallaba.

— **¿Vas a escucharme? —** Susurro Quinn sobre su boca sin poner mucha distancia entre ellos, Rachel asintió con su cabeza y la rubia volvió a besarla, pero esta vez pausadamente, relamiendo sus labios como si el tiempo hubiera devorado los recuerdos de esa boca que tanto efecto tenía sobre ella, sintiendo el calor que corría por sus manos al anclarse en su nuca, recorriendo con su lengua cada centímetro de labio logrando el efecto que deseaba… Rachel gemía sobre su boca y quedaba muda **— No aguante más Rach… tuve que volver… necesitaba estar aquí —** Respondió la rubia mirándola profundamente, Rachel la miro sintiéndose hipnotizada por esa mirada, se diluía en ella, entre sus brazos que no tardo en buscar una vez más… fue un abrazo que hablaba de entender, de saber sin palabras porque su mujer había regresado dos días antes, un abrazo que se volvía húmedo… literalmente húmedo… algo mojaba el edredón, y más que algo… alguien.

— **Nena qué…—** La rubia prendió mas luces en la habitación observando como Rachel removía las colchas y se observaba a sí misma.

— **Quinn creo que… que… rompí bolsa… —** Dijo Rachel lentamente sin dejar de ver y revisar la humedad de su cama. Levanto la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos para encontrarse con una paralizada Quinn.

— **Oh por dios… —** Susurro la rubia… de pronto el tiempo era solo un segundo y en ese segundo podía viajar al pasado… recordó a Beth, los dolores, el miedo… en un segundo esa parte de su vida se fusionó con el presente… y en ese presente tenía que salir del sopor en el que se encontraba, sobre todo por el creciente estado de nervios que Rachel evidenciaba.

¿Qué momentos son cruciales en la vida de cualquier ser humano? ¿Qué momentos hacen que un segundo determine un giro en tu ser? ¿Alguna vez nos detenemos a evidenciar ese cambio en nuestras vidas? ¿Cómo saber que en ese momento dejas de ser una persona para convertirte en otra? La vida pasa segundo a segundo, somos cambiados, tomados, respirados sometidos, libres, y liberados a su albedrio, a su poder… a ese mismo poder que nace del centro de las entrañas para avisarte que estas vivo, que eres, que andar no es caminar y que caminando se vive… y que vivir no es lo mismo que estar vivo…

Quinn se debatía entre mil pensamientos, desde los más existenciales hasta los más simples… desde recordar que hacia horas que no probaba alimento hasta el recuerdo del momento exacto de la última contracción de Rachel… el momento se acercaba rápidamente… a su niño le erguía nacer.

Desde el momento en el que se vieron y se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder mil cosas habían pasado, Quinn alerto a Kurt desde su habitación a grito limpio y el muchacho acudió al instante debiendo superar el cachetazo que le dio Quinn al ver que no reaccionaba, cuando logro hacerlo todo fue más fácil e internamente la rubia agradeció el hecho de tener amigos como él. Mientras el muchacho se encargaba de ayudar a Rachel a cambiarse de ropa la rubia salió rápidamente a hacer las llamadas de rigor… el equipo médico y Santana… ella ya sabía que debía hacer y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su casa se había convertido en el nido perfecto para su niño.

Desde el momento cero tanto ella como Rachel habían optado por recibir a su hijo en su hogar… en su hogar y en el agua… de la manera más natural que pudieron encontrar.

Después de algunas horas de trabajo de parto, de caminatas, ejercicios y respiraciones la morena estaba en el momento justo para recibir a su hijo… ambas mujeres y tras seguir las indicaciones de Vivian, su médica y amiga se prepararon para el momento final… Y ahí estaban… juntas, palmo a palmo, tan pegadas como el espacio se los permitía… el estudio se había convertido en un ambiente cálido, desinfectado e íntimo… la tina cubierta de agua estaba en medio y frente a ellas Vivian, guiaba a una Rachel que era sostenida a sus espaldas por su esposa… mojadas, emocionadas y listas… sobre todo listas la vida las llenaba de aire…

— **Vamos mi amor… es el momento… estoy aquí…—** susurraba Quinn al oído de una Rachel jadeante y convulsionada por las contracciones.

— **Bien Rachel… quiero que me escuches… —** comenzó hablando la doctora **— Hemos ensayado esto mil veces… sabes exactamente que hacer ¿ok? ¡Quiero a este muchacho fuera en los próximos tres minutos! —** Rachel asintió entre quejido y quejido sintiendo como se alejaba la contracción que la había torturado hasta hacia instantes… para esas alturas eran muy seguidas.

Relajo su espalda sobre el pecho de la mujer que la sostenía, que la alentaba, que la besaba y le hacía sentir que estaba ahí, sus corazones latían al unísono como el aleteo de un colibrí… apenas un instante de calma y todo volvió a empezar… la voz de Vivian se oyó fuerte y claro alertando a Rachel de que el momento finalmente había llegado… no hubo pensamientos en ella, ni ruidos, no hubo otro sonido que el de su propia inhalación y la convicción nacida del alma puesta al servicio de esa nueva vida… respiro… con el aire viajando por su sistema hacia el centro mismo de su ser para darle paso a esa vida que ya era tiempo de que iniciara… con la fuerza del aire vibrando en su vientre pujo tan intenso como le dio el alma…

Cerro los ojos por segundos y de pronto todo el dolor que había sentido se desvaneció, sintió que apretaban sus manos en momentos que fueron eternos pero que sin embargo solo le tomaron al tiempo un par de segundos… diez… quince… en realidad no importaba. Una lagrima ajena la trajo a la realidad… Quinn lloraba… abrió los ojos despacio bajando la mirada para encontrarse con las manos de Vivian sosteniendo a su hijo debajo del agua y pacíficamente adaptándose al nuevo ambiente…

— **¡Bien hecho! Rachel… Quinn… les presento a su hijo…—** Dijo Vivian finalmente sacando del agua al bebe y colocándolo rápidamente en el pecho semidesnudo de la morena…

— **¡oh dios! —** Y las lágrimas se multiplicaron cuando sintió el peso de su hijo entre sus brazos, lo miro sin poder contenerse **— Bienvenido al mundo pequeño… —** Rachel sintió el sollozo de Quinn a su espalda y se giró buscando su mirada y encontrando rápidamente la boca de su mujer **— Ya está aquí mi amor… ya está aquí…**

Ambas mujeres se acoplaban en un solo abrazo, y entre medio de ambas el pequeño comenzaba a gorgorear… era como haberse tatuado el alma con los ojos de su hijo, como si todo finalmente hubiera tomado sentido, su mirada, sus manos, todo era una explosión de vida.

Todo lo demás fue casi en cámara lenta… controles, risas, llanto, risas mezcladas con llanto, llamadas telefónicas y la casa que hervía… afuera todo iba al ritmo que debía ser… pero pasadas las horas, las palabras, los llantos… la paz y la calma las tomaba a ambas por igual… Rachel dormía profundamente tras haber alimentado a su niño… y el a su vez conectaba su alma a ese cuerpo que había estrenado hacia escasas horas… Quinn se sentó en el extremo de la habitación observándolos a ambos… su vida había cambiado al cien por cien y no le importaba… nada podía pasarle… era invencible.

Afuera era un día más… otro martes que llegaba a su fin, miles de personas caminaban al ritmo de la ciudad rumbo a sus hogares, miles de corazones se enamoraban y otros tantos se rompían en el fragor de una derrota… era un día más para cualquiera que no estuviera en esa habitación… en un hogar recién nacido a la vida… en algún lugar de New York… inhalo profundo el nuevo aroma de su ser… acaricio a su hijo una vez más y se recostó al lado de su mujer, sabía que pronto tendría que despertar así que no esperaba dormir… apenas si descansar… Rachel se removió ante el movimiento de la cama y se acurruco a su lado instintivamente…

— **¿Lo hicimos bien verdad? —** Susurro sin abrir los ojos…

— **Perfecto mi amor…** — Le respondió Quinn besando su frente **— Fue perfecto…**

Él era la combinación perfecta de sus almas, un momento feliz en la vida de dos mujeres que encontraban la eternidad en un segundo y con solo una mirada… la extensión de su esencia brillaba en los ojos de su niño recién nacido y ambas marcarían ese momento como el antes y el después del resto de sus vidas.

Mucho por vivir… mucho por sentir… el universo les recordaba cuanto quedaba por hacer…

* * *

Una mirada más y van varias… algún día les contare el principio de mis fantasías… fantasías que llevan el nombre de "Quinn" y "Rachel" pero que tranquilamente podríamos ser vos y yo… ella y ella… o cualquier ser humano que se anime a ser, a sentir y a vivir en paz… cualquier ser o tan solo yo… ¡Gracias!


End file.
